


Take Me to Your Heart, For It's There Where I Belong

by goldjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's just them being cute tbh, tbh the smut isn't really the main part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldjoong/pseuds/goldjoong
Summary: This is it for them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Take Me to Your Heart, For It's There Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley!

Seonghwa all but sighs as he settles into the bottom bunk. His day had been long — dance practice, vocal lessons, a small shoot for the drama, more practice, and an exhausting, but rewarding, workout with San. Now, as he lays in his bed, muscles warm from the bath he just took, he scrolls aimlessly through his phone. He was comfortable, feeling satisfied and content in spite of the tough day he had prior. It’s by no means late, the clock on the wall indicating it’s just past eleven, but he can’t help but find his eyes from feeling heavy.

The bedroom door opening startles him from his lethargic state and Seonghwa’s head snaps to see who disrupted his calm. His raised eyebrows fall once he sees it’s just Hongjoong, shuffling in with his nose red from the cold outside. _Just Hongjoong_. Seonghwa sighs as he pulls himself out of bed and pads over to his slightly shivering boyfriend. Hongjoong is setting his bag down on the ground before finally paying attention to Seonghwa. “Did you walk back?” Seonghwa asks with concern laced in his voice.

Hongjoong sniffles and lets out a breathy laugh, grabbing one of Seonghwa’s hands with his cold one and bringing it up to his cheek. “I did,” he sighs as the warmth from Seonghwa spreads onto his icy face. “Sorry, my love.” _My love_ , Seonghwa thinks as his stomach does a small somersault. Instead of nagging Hongjoong like he usually would, Seonghwa simply hums. He brings his other hand to the other side of Hongjoong’s face, before smooshing the younger’s cheeks together and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Go take a warm shower, please.” Seonghwa says, voice soft and loving. Usually, Hongjoong might have playfully fought back. He might have mocked Seonghwa’s tone and poked his ribs, but today he simply nods, eyes shut and face nuzzling against his lover’s hands. “Did you eat?” Seonghwa questions, eyes soft and goopy as he stares down at his boyfriend. Hongjoong nods to the best of his ability, mumbling something about Eden hyung and fast food. Another kiss lands on Hongjoong’s forehead before Seonghwa is releasing the shorter from his hold and sending him off to the bathroom with a small pat on his butt. As Seonghwa watches Hongjoong leave, he smiles softly, warmth filling his stomach and rising up to his chest.

When Hongjoong returns from his shower, Seonghwa has settled back into the bottom bunk, fuzzy blanket loosely draped over his body. Hongjoong joins Seonghwa without much hesitation, the older moving naturally to fit the two of them on the small bed — a well practiced action that they’ve developed over the years. Hongjoong rests his head on Seonghwa’s arm, faces pressed up against each other as they both aimlessly pay attention to the silly YouTube video Seonghwa’s phone is playing. Hongjoong all but purrs as he continues to nuzzle his nose against Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa remembers when he first came face-to-face with ‘this’ Hongjoong. This cuddly and syrupy boy being a stark contrast to the Hongjoong he had been so used to seeing — all stern and leader-like. However, Seonghwa is used to it now. The younger’s demeanor turning soft every now and then. Usually it happens when Hongjoong’s had a rough day, which would result in him throwing himself into Seonghwa’s arms once he arrives back at the dorm. But some days, Hongjoong just feels overwhelmed with his love for the older, and so he becomes pliant in his lover’s hands. This is one of those days, where Hongjoong’s heart feels full and his eyes become misty when he thinks about how lucky he is. How in love he is.

They sit in comfortable silence, the only noise being their breathing and the low sounds coming from the speakers on Seonghwa’s phone. Hongjoong’s heart is about to burst, and so he begins to plant fleeting kisses on Seonghwa’s cheek, releasing a bit of his love with each one. Seonghwa tosses his phone to the side and smiles wide. He loves this Hongjoong — although, he truly loves all Hongjoongs. He hums with each kiss, smile growing even wider when Hongjoong starts to giggle softly. “Seonghwa…” he murmurs against his cheek. “My Seonghwa.” He breathes. With that, Seonghwa finally turns his head to capture Hongjoong’s lips. They slot together perfectly, like they always have. They press chaste kisses against each other’s lips, soft hums and loving sighs released with each one. It continues like that for a while before Seonghwa feels a familiar friend press against his thigh and Hongjoong’s hums turn into whines.

Seonghwa releases a soft chuckle before maneuvering the two of them so that he hovers above Hongjoong. They move naturally, no hesitation or nervousness between the two. That’s what happens when you’ve been making love to the same man for over two years. It’s a quiet kind of confidence, all fluid. Seonghwa relishes in the calmness of their current state. He recalls when Wooyoung had joked about the two of them ‘fucking like an old married couple.’ In a sense it was true. Their more adventurous sessions were now far and few between, their experimental phase being left behind in the last year of their relationship. They didn’t mind. As fun as exploring different kinks had been, the two had eventually come to a silent agreement that they didn’t need anything other than themselves. They didn’t need anything other than their love.

Hongjoong, however, is still as impatient as ever, softly whining as he bucks his hips upward looking to go further than the clothed grinding they had going on right now. Seonghwa puffs a breath of air against his lover’s lips before lifting himself up to remove Hongjoong’s large shirt followed by his boxers. It’s smooth sailing from there, as Seonghwa moves to match Hongjoong’s state of nudity before reaching for the bottle of lube the two keep close by. He fingers Hongjoong open until the younger is gasping for air, body shaking and hands struggling to clutch onto Seonghwa’s body. Seonghwa kisses his lover, soft and slow, a stark contrast to the way his skilled fingers are working into Hongjoong’s body. The noises Hongjoong is making begin to resemble sobs so Seonghwa finally pulls his fingers out before sinking himself into Hongjoong’s welcoming hole. A soft sigh leaves both of their lips — an unspoken _I love you_. Seonghwa begins to thrust into his lover, hips maneuvering in a way that he knows Hongjoong loves. Each thrust pushes against Hongjoong’s prostate, bringing the younger male closer to the release he desperately craved.

“Seonghwa....Hwa…” He breathes out. His moans are light and airy, a true appreciation of the man above him. If he wasn’t so far gone with pleasure, Hongjoong might have laughed and reminisced on their first time together. They were both clumsy, shaking hands on both parts. Hongjoong remembers the way he reassured Seonghwa that he was doing the right thing. How he was unfamiliar with the sensations he was feeling which resulted in him punching out a few porn star-esque moans to try and convince both himself and Seonghwa that he was feeling good. Seonghwa had let the first few moans go by, but by the fifth, he was letting out a defeated sigh before pouting and telling Hongjoong to knock it off. It took some time for them to figure it out, but they eventually did. Now it was natural and each time resulted in pleasure.

Now, as Seonghwa continued his calculated movements, Hongjoong simply looped his arms around the elder’s neck, pressing the two flush against each other, both nearing their climax. They kissed sweetly, breaths of _I love you_ falling from their mouths. Hongjoong comes first, back arching and thighs quivering as he cums between their chests. Seonghwa follows shortly after, releasing a soft groan and head resting in the junction between Hongjoong’s head and collarbone. They stay like that for a while, Seonghwa pressing soft kisses on Hongjoong's shoulder, who in turn, runs his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. It’s comfortable, like always. Eventually, Seonghwa moves to clean the two of them up. He’s quick, having years of practice, and soon enough, the two are pressed up against each other in the bottom bunk again. Feeling Hongjoong’s breath against his ear, Seonghwa pondered on the possibility of swapping their bunk beds for a larger bed — maybe a queen. He turns his head slightly only to be met with Hongjoong’s eyes, They’re soft, like they always are after they make love, and Seonghwa can tell that his lover is probably smiling under the blanket covering half his face based on the small crinkles by his eyes.

In that moment, Seonghwa feels all of his breath get knocked out his chest. Hongjoong is so beautiful — devastatingly so, even with only half his face showing. Seonghwa’s chest physically aches as he thinks about how deeply in love he is. He lets out a shuddery breath as he realizes that it’s always been Hongjoong. It’s been Hongjoong since the beginning. Seonghwa knew it was Hongjoong from the first time their lips had pressed together.

It was just a few weeks from their debut, tensions high, practices long and tiring, and all eight boys on edge. The aura between the two eldest members was dark, laced with something stressful. Their conversations would run short, mostly due to Hongjoong. Seonghwa remembers how his heart ached, because as much as he tried to deny it, he had fallen in love with the younger. It had been bubbling for weeks and Seonghwa had convinced himself that Hongjoong might feel the same. However, the younger’s sour mood had destroyed those hopes, and so the two simply drifted. That is until one night, where Seonghwa snapped. His annoyance had built up and manifested itself in a passive aggressive comment towards Hongjoong in their shared room one night. Something about not cleaning up after himself. Something that should not have blown up in the way that it did, but it did. They went back and forth, albeit quietly so as to not wake the other members. It wasn’t until Hongjoong suddenly burst into tears that they stopped their bickering. Seonghwa cooled down quickly, scooping the younger into his arms and rocking him back and forth as they sat on the floor. It was Hongjoong who paused before reaching up and kissing Seonghwa, soft and fast. Once they parted, Hongjoong choked out his confession — how he had fallen in love with the elder. How he felt ridden with guilt because he had more important things to focus on, like leading the team. How falling in love with Seonghwa was going to hurt them in the long run, especially since Seonghwa didn’t love him back. Only, Seonghwa did love him back. That night, the two of them slept in the same bed. They were silent, but both their chests were warm as they clasped their hands together and let their love bubble up between them.  
Seonghwa’s love hasn’t changed. Each day is still as overwhelming as the last. His love for Hongjoong was the one constant in his life. Seonghwa knows it’s Hongjoong, and so he disrupts their silence.

“I want to marry you.”

Hongjoong’s breath hitches, eyes widening, but Seonghwa remains stable, not looking away for a second. “You...you what?” Hongjoong’s voice is shaky, and Seonghwa just sinks deeper.

“I’m serious, Joong. I want to marry you.” Hongjoong just shuts his eyes, before he shifts under the blanket, bringing a shaking hand to Seonghwa’s face. The younger slowly opens his eyes again and gently rubs his thumb against Seonghwa’s cheek.

“You’re insane.” He chokes out, letting out a shaky laugh. Seonghwa moves to cup the hand on his cheek, feeling his lover’s soft fingers under his.

“I am,” Seonghwa laughs, “just for you.” He finished. It’s silent for a minute, before Hongjoong’s body starts to tremble. His eyes are squeezed shut, but Seonghwa can see a tear blooming in the inner corner, threatening to leave. “Hong — Hongjoong, are you crying?” He questions. Seonghwa shifts again so that Hongjoong and him are sitting up better. The blanket falls from the bottom half of Hongjoong’s face, exposing his trembling lips. Seonghwa’s heart aches.

“We can’t.” Hongjoong manages to sob. Seonghwa’s heart dropped. He fucked up. Years of love and adoration now thrown away because Seonghwa couldn’t wait to make such a rash decision. “We...we can’t.” Hongjoong sobs again. He throws himself towards Seonghwa, gasping and clawing at his shoulders.

“Joong, I — I’m sorry, I should’ve never —”

“No!” Hongjoong exclaims quietly. He pushes himself up so that the two are now looking directly at each other. Hongjoong looks so young right now, Seonghwa thinks to himself. The younger’s swatting at his own face like a toddler, trying to make the tears go away. Seonghwa chews on his bottom lip as the silence between the two become more and more unbearable. “I want to.” Hongjoong finally manages to let out. Seonghwa’s heart beats faster. “I want to. So badly.” Hongjoong begins to cry again. “I love you... I’m always going to love you, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong is barely putting out his words without him choking on his own tears.

Seonghwa just stays silent. He knows that his lover will get it out eventually. Instead, Seonghwa focuses on calming his heart rate and pushing away the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. Hongjoong seems to have collected himself, and so he grabs Seonghwa’s hands and places them on his chest, right where his heart lies. “Seonghwa, I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever, please.”

Seonghwa lets out a breathy laugh. “Me too, Joong, that’s why I asked.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes at his lover’s cocky response and pushes down on Seonghwa’s hands again, so that their flush against Hongjoong’s chest.

“I know… but we can’t.” Hongjoong’s beginning to tear up again. His face is red and patchy and Seonghwa still thinks he’s the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth. “I don’t even care about our fucking idol image or whatever. I’d drop everything for you in a heartbeat, Seonghwa. It’s just —” Hongjoong takes a breath trying to collect his thoughts. “We can’t Seonghwa, like legally.” Hongjoong laughs after he says that. It’s bitter, and Seonghwa’s eyes widen as he finally understands. “It’s not fair.” Hongjoong is sobbing again, clutching onto Seonghwa’s hands like they’re a lifeline. Now Seonghwa’s crying too, because really, it’s not fair. They stay like that for a while. Heads bowed, hands grasping for anything, and shaky sobs leaving the both of them.

It’s Seonghwa who moves now, finally freeing his hands from Hongjoong’s grasp. Instead, he moves to cup his lovers cheeks and they both stare at each other. The few minutes they stay in that position feel like a month, and Seonghwa is the first to speak. “What do you think about California?” He whispers. Hongjoong’s lets out a strangled noise, the tone asking for clarification. “Like… what if we went to California and got married. It’s one of your favorite spots on tour.”

“You’re insane.” Hongjoong says. It’s silent again, before they both burst into a fit of laughter. The tears on their cheeks are drying. “Will that even work?” He asks. The two begin to move back to lying down in their bed. Seonghwa adjusts the pillows and pulls the blanket over them, pressing his lips against Hongjoong’s forehead. “Like will our marriage only be legal in California?”

Seonghwa hums. Another kiss, this time against the younger’s temple. “Not sure, actually. It would be fun though, don’t you think?” Hongjoong lets out an affirmative sound. Another fit of giggles. Another bout of silence. “Joong, I’m sorry for springing this on you out of the blue, but I wasn’t lying. You’re it for me. I don’t care about what happens to me, but I just need you always. And... and who cares if we can’t get married right now. I’m gonna make it work, I promise. The minute we can do this thing legally, I’m dragging us to the nearest courthouse. You're mine.” Hongjoong is crying again, but this time, Seonghwa knows that he’s smiling too.

They stay pressed up against each other for the rest of the night. They brainstorm ideas for their wedding. Outlandish and realistic, they discuss it all. Eventually, their soft murmurs become snores, but before he falls asleep, Seonghwa smiles.

When they wake up in the morning, their eyes are puffy and swollen. They exchange kisses, somehow even sweeter than before. They don’t speak about the night before just yet, but both of them have a new warmth in their hearts that they’ve never felt before.

This is it for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I haven't written in a really long time, but Seongjoong just really inspire me. I do want to say that marriage is obviously not something that defines a relationship, however, for this fic, I felt that it would be something important to the two of them. Anyways, this is not the best, but I hope to improve my writing as time goes on. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
